{\rtf1\ansi\ansicpg1252\deff0\deflang1033{\fonttbl{\f0\fswiss\fcharset0 Arial;}} {\*\generator Msftedit 5.41.15.1515;}\viewkind4\uc1\pard\f0\fs22 The overall goal is to complement the aims of the NIDA Clinical Trial Network (CTN) by continuing the work\par of the North Carolina Node and expanding it into a Rural South Node. The Regional Research and Training\par Center will be based at Duke. Partners will include community treatment Programs (CTPs) that will provide\par access to diverse underserved populations in rural and small urban areas in the 9 Southern States\par (Alabama, Arkansas, Georgia, Louisiana, Mississippi, North Carolina, South Carolina, Tennessee and\par Virginia) that have 25% of the rural and 45% of the rural African American population in the US. The specific\par aims are:\par 1. To identify and recommend research and practice-based protocols (particularly in the areas of\par methamphetamine use, HIV/AIDS, telemedicine, co-occurring disorders, and prescription opioids) for trials in\par the CTN, and support related platform studies.\par 2: To support and develop the capabilities of at least 2 outpatient, 1 residential/inpatient and 1 opioid\par replacement program in each state to participate in CTN-based protocols. The focus will be efficient trial\par performance to meet the target recruitment from a diverse subject pool and delivery of quality data.\par 3: To explore the methodological issues that can improve the efficiency, fidelity and integrity of trials in the\par rural areas. Examples include facilitating access to underserved minority populations\par 4: To collaborate with a variety of organizations to facilitate the adoption of evidence based practices,\par especially those studied within the CTN, in these underserved areas. This will include continuing and\par expanding the existing dissemination efforts.\par 5: To expand the number of young investigators involved in substance abuse clinical and services research.\par In this context, the NC node has mentored young investigators through minority supplements.and K awards.\par The Rural South Node will broaden the inclusiveness and generalizability of the CTN. The development of\par this undertaking will contribute substantial knowledge and help fill a long neglected vacuum of bringing\par traditionally neglected populations within the reach of research and evidence-based treatments for\par substance abuse.\fs20\par \par }